Our NMR imaging research is developing along the following lines: a) proton-MR spectroscopic imaging (1H-MRSI) in normal controls as well as in patients with tumors, stroke, lipid storage diseases, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer disease and other degenerative conditions; b) diffusion-perfusion imaging in cerebral ischemia in animal models as well as in patients with stroke; c) analysis of the signal intensity from critical areas (basal ganglia, substantia nigra) in patients affected by a variety of movement disorders; the relationship of the signal intensity with regional iron accumulation is then investigated.